Shattered By Broken Dreams
by Ph.D Shadows
Summary: Badai datang saat bunga mulai beranjak mekar. Mampukah mereka mempertahankan kebahagiaan dari kepahitan yang mendera? kakaxsaku, AU


**Shattered By Broken Dreams**

**Warning: **AU, typos, pendeknya setenga mati, OOC, maaf jika tidak menghibur ya

**Disclaimer: Naruto**** Masashi Kasihmoto. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.**

**Pairing: Kakashi **X** Sakura **

Malam tahun baru di kota konoha. jalan-jalan telah dipenuhi dengan warga yang berbahagia menanti pergantian tahun. Kristal salju seakan terlupakan karena antusiasme yang luar biasa. kesibukan terlihat jelas restaurant, pusat perbelanjaan, dan taman hiburan penuh sesak oleh keluarga yang ingin menghabiskan moment istimewa ini bersama orang yang mereka sayangi.

Lampu hias yang bewarna-warni telah menghiasi seluruh penjuru kota. Acara hitung mundur telah selesai, dan disusul oleh suara kembang api yang meletus di angkasa.

Suasan berbeda terasa dalam sebuah apartement yang sederhana dan hangat. Sakura dan Kakashi duduk di sofa. Dengan nyaman sakura menandarkan punggungnya kepada dada bidang suaminya.

Setelah menikah 9 bulan yang lalu, inilah tahu baru yang mereka lalui bersama sebagai pasangan suami isteri dan juga calon orang tua.

"ow Kakashi, coba rasakan" Sakura tesenyum lebar seraya menuntun tangan Kakashi kearah perutnya yang telah membuncit.

Beberapa tendangan kecil terasa dari dalam perut sakura. Kini senyum telah bertenger di wajah tampan Kakashi. Tendangan dari calon bayi mereka yang masih berusia 5 bulan.

Sebuah kehidupan baru yang mereka ciptakan bersama, kini telah berkembang pesat dalam Rahim sakura. Seorang putri kecil sedang menunggu untuk dilahirkan.

Tangan kakashi tak henti-hentinya mengusap perut sakura. Tendangan itu terasa menjadi lebih keras dan perlahan melemah.

Wajah tersenyum kakashi telah berubah menjadi ekspresi perih. Dengan lembut kakashi mencium puncak kepalah sakura. Tanggan mungil sakura bergabung dengan tanggan kakashi. Digenggamnya dengan erat. Kesunyian telah kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Sakura" setelah beberapa lama suara kakashi telah kembali memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

Dengan penuha antusias sakura membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kakashi. Kedua mata hijaunya yang indah kini telah menatap mata hitam kakashi.

Kakashi telah mengambil sebuah nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu".

Mendengar kalimat Kakashi, peasaan sakura menjadi sedikit tidak enak. Sudah pasti ada masalah. Iya, pasti yang dikatakan kakashi adalah sebuah hal yang buruk. Dari nadanya saja sakura sakura telah dapat menebak hal itu.

Tanpa memutuskan kontak mata antara mereka, kakashi merogoh saku belakang celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Kakashi mengambil sebuah amplop putih dan kemudian memberikanya kepada sakura.

Sakura menerima amplop itu dengan penuh pertanyaan di benaknya. Sakura mulai membuka amplop namun berhenti setengah jalan, dan kembali menatap kakashi. Sakura menaikan satu alisnya tanda dia sedang binggung. Kakashihanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan lemah.

Dada kakashi terasa sesak saat sakura membuka benda putih yang telah ia simpan selama dua bulan. Amplop yang telah menggangu kehidupannya selama dua bulan terakhir.

Bagaimana bisa dia berbagi berita menakutkan dengan isterinya yang sedang berbahagia.

Apakah seharusnya Sakura tidak perlu tau tentang ini.

Dibacanya dengan seksama isi surat itu. Mata sakura membelalak setelah membaca sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya.

Air mata mulai menggenanggi mata hijau yang indah. Sakura kembali menatap kakashi yang tertunduk lesuh dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Diraihnya tubuh kakashi kedalam pelukan erat. Sakura mulai menanggis tersedu-sedu di pelukan kakashi. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepadaku Kakashi?"

Melihat reaksi sakura, membuat mata kakashi juga mulai berair. "Maaf Sakura, maaf". Kakashi menghapus air mata sakura dan memeluknya kembali. "Kakashi kau sangat bodoh, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang".

"Maafkan aku Sakura" hanya itu yang mampu ia katakan kepada skura yang terus saja menangis di pelukannya.

Seketika suasana bahagia di antara mereka berubah menjadi kesedihan yang memilukan. Kenapa duka harus datang di tengah kebaagiaan dan menghancurkannya.

-kanker usus besar stadium IV-

**Ucup sampai di sini aja ya! Untuk chapter depan bakalan skip time, bye semua. Sssttt jangan lupa reviewnya, please jangan lupa ya!**

**postino**


End file.
